Miradas
by xiyozaqui
Summary: — ¿Cómo pudiste?...— —Sakura, no es lo que…— —No me merecía esto…— Lo miré a los ojos, firme… esperando alguna explicación, alguna esperanza de lo que mis ojos habían visto haya sido solo una estúpida visión…


Hola! Hoy traigo un One-shot inspiradado en una canción de **Sara Paxton - How Can I Remember To Forget ** la cual salió en la película: **Lovestruck. **

~* Por cierto, hay un spoiler de la peli aquí~ Así que disculpen si no la han visto, igual tendrían que :D

**Nota: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. Más la historia sí es de mi propiedad y está hecha sin fines de lucro :D

**Dedicatoria:** Este One-shot está dedicado a mi mejor amiga, **Keylove14** la cual es amante del SasuSaku aún más que yo :D

* * *

**Miradas**

— ¿Cómo pudiste?...— no sé cómo logré sacar aquellas palabras de mi garganta seca, trabada por aquel amargo sentimiento que estaba experimentando en aquel momento.

—Sakura, no es lo que…— las palabras quedaron en el aire… su voz quedó suspendida y ahogadas tras aquel sonido de mi mano contra su rostro, aquel bello rostro que hasta hace horas atrás solo quería besar.

—No me merecía esto…— solté antes de que el sentimiento me venza. Las gruesas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas, podía sentir aquellas marcas cálidas que se iban formando. Lo miré a los ojos, firme… esperando alguna explicación, alguna esperanza de lo que mis ojos habían visto haya sido solo una estúpida visión…

Pero él solo se quedó allí, de pie, mirándome con aquellos ojos ónix y supe que no podría desmentir aquello que acababa de ver. Un puñal atravesó mi pecho, era eso o realmente me estaba muriendo allí mismo. Mi mano subió a mi boca, intentando ahogar los pequeños gemidos o gritos que iba a soltar. Di media vuelta y corrí, corrí…hasta agotarme, llorando amargamente lo que acababa de vivir.

* * *

Los rayos de luz traspasaban por mi ventana y se colaban por mis cortinas directo a mi rostro. Usualmente me taparía con la almohada y seguiría durmiendo, pero esta vez sería mentir si digo que me levantaron, pues técnicamente no dormí llorando mis penas… Aun no podía creer como mi vida se había dado vuelta en un dos por tres. Volví a sentir aquella punzada en mi pecho: tristeza, dolor, traición. Ya no importaba, solo lo quería afuera y llorando era una buena solución. El sonido de un golpetear en mi puerta me llamó la atención. Logré limpiarme un poco las lágrimas y ver a mí alrededor. Era raro, estaba nuevamente en casa de mis padres… en mi habitación rosa de niña pequeña. Ahora lo recordaba, había llegado anoche en un mar de lágrimas directo a los brazos de mi madre, para luego encerrarme en la que fue mi habitación antes de decidir dejar todo y salir al mundo a vivir nuevas experiencias al lado del que sería…un maldito traidor.

El sonido del golpetear nuevamente me llamó la atención, pero no estaba dispuesta a abrir a nadie. Solo quería que todos desaparecieran, yo misma quería desaparecer. Me di vuelta y me volví a esconder en las sábanas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar una ligera briza y cuatro pares de zapatos haciendo eco en el piso de madera.

— ¡Sakura Haruno! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede?— aquella voz la conocía muy bien, era ella sin duda. Mi mejor a mí-enemiga. Cuando convenía rival, cuando no fastidio perpetuo…pero siempre mi mejor amiga. Ino había llegado al rescate.

— ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estás bien?— Y allí la otra voz que sabía que oiría tarde o temprano. Hinata era una de las mejores personas que había podido conocer, siempre con un buen consejo y palabras de aliento, algo torpe pero muy maternal. Era una amiga ejemplar, a veces creía que Ino podría aprender un poco de ella.

— ¡Levántate!— gritó esta mientras me sacaba las sábanas de encima. Sentí que me halaba del brazo—Sakura, no puedes pasarte tu vida entera en esa cama— me habló con regaño.

—Pues quiero quedarme aquí toda la vida entera – Mala respuesta. Sabía que había hecho algo de lo que me arrepentiría pero me daba igual, mi cerebro estaba desconectado y contestaba por contestar.

— ¿Con que eso quieres?— Ino mostró una de aquellas sonrisas maquiavélicas y empezó a irradiar aquella aura oscura con la que parecía convertirse en un demonio de enorme cabeza y ojos de luz amarillos.

—Sakura ¿qué sucedió?— me preguntó Hinata, luego de haber salido de la ducha. Porque sí, me obligaron a tomar una ducha, a cambiarme mi hermoso pijama y hacer que al menos pareciera humana. Claro que logré persuadir a Hinata para que me deje estar en pantalones holgados y una campera lo suficientemente ancha como para caber dos como yo. También accedieron a que me haga un chongo en la cabeza con mi cabello. Ósea uno de esos moños desparramados que deberían estar arriba de mi cabeza sujetando todos y cada uno de mis cabellos rosas, pero que nunca lo hacían y terminaba viéndome como indigente. Bueno, en ese momento, me sentía como una: Sin suerte, sin vida, sin nada.

—No quiero hablar del tema— dije cortante, mientras me sentaba en el sillón de la sala—Por cierto ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Tu madre nos llamó…No querían que te quedes sola— respondió Ino.

Mi madre, era obvio, ella siempre tan preocupada… o mejor dicho, chusma, sabía que a las únicas que le contarían era a ellas dos y estás, por ende, le contarían a ella… Esperen… ¿dijo sola? Mi cables empezaban a fusionarse y yo empezaba a tener un poco más de raciocinio.

— ¿Sola?— pregunté, ¿a qué se refiere con sola?

—Tus padres tenían programado un viaje para toda esta semana…por lo que se fueron hoy en la mañana, no quisieron levantarte, por eso nos pidieron que vengamos— explicó Hina

—Y como sabían que no abrirías, nos dejaron la llave antes de irse— Genial, yo pasando una crisis existencial, y mis padres se iban de vacaciones y me abandonaban a mi suerte…bueno, no podía culparlos. Yo ya no era su responsabilidad, yo había decidido tener mi vida propia, mi propia familia... Y ahí volví a caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Entonces… ¿nos dirás?— preguntó Ino con voz más calmada. Le dirigí una mirada y no pude soportarlo más, exploté. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome y decidí confiarles mi peor pesadilla.

Yo había salido de compras, quería darle un regalo especial a Sasuke por nuestro aniversario de cuatro años como novios. Había buscado desde hacía meses y encontré en uno de los anaqueles de una joyería un hermoso collar de plata en forma de lo que parecía una paleta de pin pon, pero decían era un antiguo abanico rojo con oro blanco, era hermoso. Realmente era un collar que me recordaba a él, pero el precio era tan deslumbrante como el collar… Tuve que trabajar día tras día, horas extras más horas extras para tenerlo y por fin lo había conseguido. Llegué aquella noche al departamento que compartíamos desde hacía un año, quería darle el obsequio que tanto me había costado obtener. Llegue alegre y vi la puerta media junta, la abrí despacio temiendo que un intruso se hubiera metido. Quizá cuando Sasuke de casualidad dejó la puerta semi abierta, pero luego pensé que ese no podría ser el caso de él. Creí que era una sorpresa, por nuestro aniversario. ¡Eso tenía que ser! pensé… Recuerdo que entré en puntillas para que no escuchara nada, me dirigí a la sala cuando lo oí.

—Sasuke-kun ¡Ya pues!-

— ¡Karin!…-

Karin, esa maldita perra estaba en mi casa… y no sola. Esa voz que la acompañaba era de él. Mi mente empezó a maquinar a mil por hora. Estaban a oscuras, solos, en un departamento. Encendí las luces inmediatamente, haciendo que sus miradas se fueran hacia mí. Y más de la mitad de mis conjeturas se hicieron realidad. Karin se encontraba encima de Sasuke, abrazándolo y este estaba sin camisa, con el rostro y el cuello llenos de marcas de lápiz labial. Él se paró y me dirigió una mirada que a simple vista parecía una de esas serías y sin culpas pero yo la conocía, tenía miedo, estaba sorprendido, sorprendido de que los haya descubierto.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron nuevamente de mí al recordar aquella imagen de mi ahora "ex" frente a mí.

—Oh Sakura… ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Pues que más, lo encaré— dije con la voz congestionada por el llanto que acababa de aparecer.

— ¿Qué dijo Sasuke?— preguntó nuevamente Hinata.

—Nada. Iba a empezar a decir cosas…pero lo callé con una cachetada y luego salí de allí. No podía soportarlo más— finalicé, observé que mis amigas intercambiaban miradas. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Sakura, sabes que Sasuke no dejará así las cosas ¿verdad?— dijo Ino, yo lo sabía, él nunca dejaba nada a medias, pero esta vez el que había metido la pata era él. ¡ÉL!

—Y cada que habla contigo, pues…terminas perdonándole todo— empezó a Ino

—Pues esta vez no será así— dije firme —No más perdones, le he perdonado todo: su mal humor, sus ridículas peleas, su falta de romanticismo, TODO, pero un engaño…—mis lágrimas otra vez— eso no puedo…

—Pero Sakura, tú sabes cómo es Karin ¿y si todo es un mal entendido?— y ahí de nuevo la amable de Hinata, pensando que todos son puros y buenos, y que para todo debe haber una explicación coherente.

—Imposible… él me respondió con sus ojos— dije desviando la mirada. Desde que conozco a Sasuke su aptitudes, sus pensamientos, todo son un total misterio…pero lo único de lo que nunca pude dudar es de su mirada. Era como una ventana a su alma. Una ventana con cuatrocientas llaves y cerraduras de acero pero yo había logrado descubrir la clave y descifrar cada una de esas hermosas miradas. —Él sabía…él era consiente—dije entre llantos.

Mis amigas prefirieron no tocar más el tema y decidieron ir por **"la caja".**

"La caja" era el objeto que más valor tenía entre las cuatro, sí cuatro, Tenten era parte de nosotras y en estaba segura que se aparecería tarde o temprano por esa puerta con una buena justificación y un arsenal de armas dispuesta a ir a atacar al Uchiha. Y así fue, minutos más tarde, llegó con nuestro tesoro: Era una caja, simple y sencilla decorada por estúpidos stikers de niña, y llenas de cosas para curar corazones rotos y malos ratos. Tenía álbumes de fotos, diferentes cuadernos en donde nos dedicábamos a escribir frases, secretos y más tonteras desde la secundaría. Un sobre con fotos de los "ex" con un juego de dardos a un lado, nuestros muñecos de la infancia favoritos, pañuelos para llorar, nuestras películas favoritas, música, entre otras cosas. Y claro, quién traía "La caja", la cual rotaba, traía siempre un pote grande de helado.

Las chicas pusieron a Tenten al tanto de la información con tres simples palabras: **Uchiha, Karin, muerte.** Y está no tardo en querer ir a matar a la pelirroja y a Sasuke.

—He traído una nueva peli, la estaba viendo en casa hace unos días, pero como estaba en la Tv, me tomó encontrarla. ¿Qué dicen? ¿La vemos?— animó Tenten, ella siempre tan animada y alegre, tanto que me contagiaba un poco de ese ánimo. Ino trajo las cuatro cucharas y nos dispusimos a comer el helado, no sin antes traer más chucherías que podamos picar mientras tanto.

La peli se llama "**Lovestruck**" Era algo así como un musical. Tenía buena trama: Una mujer que era coreógrafa y su hija bailarina, y esta decide dejar todo para casarse –suerte la de ella- pero la mujer no quería así que hace lo imposible por evitar la boda. Entre eso, está el hecho que la mujer se dañó la rodilla y al buscarle una medicina le dieron una posición que la hizo volverse joven de nuevo. Era totalmente surrealista y no solo porque cada cinco minutos había un canción, sino porque ¿quién se vuelve más joven luego de tomar un líquido de una botellita? A Hinata e Ino parecían encantarles, se emocionaban por las canciones y por todo en realidad, al igual que Tenten. Admito que hasta yo me divertía… hasta que llegó la parte triste. La hija se entera que su prometido la engañó, creyendo que era con su mejor amiga, decide esperar que él le diga algo…pero él niega todo y ella canta… canta una maldita canción que me hizo revivir cada momento con el estúpido del Uchiha.

* * *

— ¡Me gustas! ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Me gustas mucho!—me vi cuando era una simple niña de primaria, tras el chico más popular de la secundaria.

—Eres una molestia— dijo sin más dándose media vuelta y yéndose.

—Sus compañeros de grupo para este proyecto y por el resto del año serán: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha— gloría a Dios, en la secundaria había logrado estar en el mismo grupo de Sasuke, había logrado alcanzarlo, al menos de alguna manera.

—Sasuke ¡seremos compañeros!—

—Oh bien…— dijo sin interés antes de voltearse a seguir hablando con su amigo rubio.

Recuerdo que ese año la pasamos llenos de aventuras y metidos en líos gracias a su amigo Naruto, a las finales terminamos siendo los tres muy amigos. Claro que con él las cosas siempre fueron algo distintas. Pero aun así, con metidas de pata y todo, éramos uno de los mejores grupos y logramos destacar siempre. Pasaron los años…

— ¡¿Cómo que te invitó a salir?! ¿Qué le dijiste?— la voz de Ino a un lado de mí. Recuerdo haberle estado contando como un chico de un año mayor, nada simpático, me había invitado a salir con él luego del colegio.

—Bueno… yo no le iba a aceptar, pero me dio tanta lastima— recuerdo haber dicho, antes de que mi mirada se pierda en Sasuke que caminaba cerca al lado de Naruto quién le hablaba animadamente.

Aquella tarde…

— ¡Sakura-chan!— gritó aquel chico medio raro de cejas tupidas.

—Hola Lee-san— saludé cortés. Recuerdo que lo miraba entre la salida y luego simplemente sentí un jalón del brazo, y cuando me di cuenta estaba siendo llevada del brazo por nada más y nada menos que el pelinegro que me sacaba suspiros desde hacía mucho.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun ¿qué haces?— pregunté con la máxima inocencia posible.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿o lo olvidas? – hice un poco de memoria, hablaba del trabajo de química que era para la próxima semana. –Pero Naruto no está…habíamos quedado para el martes…

—Pues avanzaremos algo— dijo sin más y yo accedí.

Recuerdo cuando lo iba a animar a sus partidos de futbol, cuando salíamos a bailar, cuando me pasaba conversando con él y me esmeraba porque me notara. Pasó el tiempo…

* * *

Habíamos acabado la secundaria. Él se iba a ir a estudiar al extranjero, a una universidad especializada para que él se haga cargo de las empresas de su familia y fue cuando me atreví, cuando decidí volver a confesarme y evitar que se fuera. ¡Y es que no podía! No podía pensar que él no estaría.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo Sasuke y siempre lo haré!—

—Gracias…— fue lo único que oía antes de que se diera vuelta y se fuera caminando hacia la entrada del avión.

Tiempo después volvió. Yo ya estaba por graduarme en medicina y él ya era todo un empresario. Nos juntamos con los viejos amigos y volvimos a vernos.

Aquella tarde habíamos salido en grupo a una discoteca, idea de Naruto. La estábamos pasando en grande y yo había decidido divertirme sin pensar en él, porque sabía que él quizá ya haya tenido a alguien dominándole el corazón. Bailábamos entre las chicas, cuando un chico me sacó a bailar… Pasamos un rato en el bar conversando… de pronto, se me acercó e intentó besarme…lo último que vi fue la espalda de Sasuke luego de haberle tirado los dientes con un solo puñetazo.

—Sasuke ¿pero qué hiciste?— solo tuve tiempo de pensar, antes de que me jalara entre la multitud hacia fuera del local y más allá. Terminamos en un parque cercano cuando yo por fin logré zafarme.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?— lo encaré. Lo último que sentí fue la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, por fin sentía aquel elixir que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, aquel sabor dulce y adictivo. Nos separamos porque nos faltó el aire. Recuerdo haber sentido mi rostro hervir.

— ¿Qué fue…?

—No digas nada Sakura.

— ¿Qué significó eso?— pregunté un poco dudosa luego de segundos de silencio. Yo necesitaba una explicación.

—Significó que eres mía. Qué eres mi mujer— dijo parándose frente a mí con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Tuya?— intenté seguirle el juego.

—Sí, mía. Por lo que no quiero volver a verte coqueteando con otro… baah ni sé cómo llamarlo—

No pude resistir más, a su forma, a su modo, me dijo lo que siempre quise escuchar. Me lance a sus brazos a probar nuevamente el sabor de sus labios.

Fuimos novios desde aquel momento. Pasaron cuatro años con bajas y altas: bajas como cuando él contrató a Karin como asistente personal, sabiendo que ella se moría por él desde a secundaria… y altas, como cuando me pidió perdón por aquella baja, haciéndome una cena y proponiéndome matrimonio. De la manera menos romántica posible pero tan hermosa que a mí me pareció perfecta.

* * *

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?— las voces de mis amigas me distrajeron, la película había acabado.

—Sí, solo me distraje— dije. Pasaron un rato más conmigo, el helado se terminó, las golosinas extras también y pronto el reloj marcó las 7-pm, increíblemente habían pasado todo el día en mi casa y se los agradecía mucho.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien?— preguntó Hinata al salir, fue la última en irse.

—Sí, lo estaré.

— ¿Comerás algo?

—Sí mamá— respondí en burla a lo que ella solo sonrió y se despidió. Cerré la puerta y volví al sofá.

Estaba sentada con el brazo colgando en el suelo cuando lo vi, aquel reflejo de luz producido por la tenue luz de la lámpara de sala traspasando algo sobre la alfombra. Moví mi brazo y el reflejó la siguió. Y allí me percaté que aún lo tenía. Aquel anillo con el que habíamos decidido que sellaríamos nuestro amor. Me quedé observándolo y volviendo a recordar como lo puso en mi mano. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran…pero no lo pude resistir. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía olvidar lo que más quería?

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero me levanté exaltada. El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada me asustó un poco. Me despabilé y salté del sofá buscando algo con que defenderme. Avance lento hacia la puerta.

— ¡SAKURA! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sé que estás allí! ¡Abre!— Era él, se oía exaltado y me atreví a darle una mirada rápida por el mirador de la puerta. Se veía desencajado, con la camisa blanca un poco desabotonada y en su rostro sudor. Tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, lo sabía, había estado bebiendo.

— ¡Abre o entraré!- sabía que hablaba enserio, pero no podía, yo no podía. Pareceré idiota, pero nuevamente me eché a llorar.

—Vete…— logré decir, mientras me derretía con la espalda en la puerta, sintiendo cada golpe que daba.

—Mi amor…— Esas palabras me sorprendieron, él no era de usarlas, no era de decirlas y menos con ese tono tan melancólico. —Lo juro… eso…—  
Lo oí rompiéndose en mil, lo oí llorar. Pero el error estaba hecho. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en él nuevamente? Abracé mis piernas con la intención de esconder mi rostro y lo volví a ver, aquel hermoso anillo de compromiso con una piedra jade, según él le hizo recordar a mí.

—Sasuke…— mordí mi labio, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tomé valor y abrí la puerta.

Él estaba rendido en el piso, levantó la mirada. Me rompió el corazón, ese no es el Sasuke frío que solía ver. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Realmente estaba arrepentido? ¿Acaso era eso? Se puso de pie, tenía la respiración agitada. Iba a decirme algo, avanzó un paso y yo retrocedí. No podía. Cogí el anillo de mi dedo y se lo estiré. —No nos merecemos esto— dije. Él me miró perdido. —Tú quieres a Karin ¿no?

—Yo te amo…

—Si lo hicieras no me hubieras echo esto. Tú quieres seguir libre, y yo no puedo detenerte. No puedo compartirte. Te amo, te amo demasiado pero… Esto no puede seguir así— aguanté las ganas de llorar, coloqué el anillo en su mano. Él había logrado recomponer la compostura y me miraba perdido.

—No puedes…

—Puedo. Puedo y lo haré. Te olvidaré Sasuke Uchiha— dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Yo no te dejaré!— lo oí decir antes de oír sus pasos por el pasillo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que tenía pensando cuando me fui a dar cuenta había pasado un mes, la supuesta fecha de lo que iba a hacer nuestro matrimonio se acercaba… Yo había logrado levantarme y seguir con mi vida, seguía yendo a la universidad, seguía en mis prácticas. Las chicas insistieron con las salidas y de pronto ya me sentía de vuela. Naruto, se había enterado de todo por su novia, Hinata, y había ido a darme ánimos junto a las chicas. Él siempre tan bueno conmigo, aunque por un inicio no lo quise ver pues…él para mí era doble agente, pues era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, pero luego de que me jurara por su ramen –cosa que más ama después de Hinata- que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho Sasuke, lo acepté como aliado. Mi vida estaba tranquila… del Uchiha no supe más, solo que lo habían visto con Karin en varias ocasiones, las cuales prefería no saber y así prefería, entre menos supiera del pelinegro, yo era más feliz.

Tiempo después estaba casi normal, a lo que se le puede llamar… Y es que un amor como el que yo viví es de aquellos que no se pueden sacar tan rápido. Lo extrañaba, sí, pero intentaba ser fuerte. Un día de salidas con las chicas, me encontré con la pelirroja, aquella que me había quitado mis sueños e ilusiones en una sola noche.

Ino insistió en que le diera la cara junto a Tenten, pues nunca lo había hecho. Hinata se dio por vencida con el intento de evitarlo.

–Oh, mira quién tenemos por aquí. ¡Qué gusto verlas! — ironizó la mujer.

—Tú— le dije al topármela cara a cara, ella me miró de pies a cabeza y compuso una mueca de extrañez.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó hostil

— ¡Maldita perra! ¿Todavía preguntas? Malograste dos vidas y a pesar de que te hayas quedado con el infeliz del Uchiha, ¡Todavía tenemos cosas que decirte!— explotó Ino. Yo no podía decir más, las palabras de mi amiga habían resonado en mí. Era cierto, ella se había quedado con Sasuke y yo era historia pasada. Halé del hombro de Ino para intentar detenerla y poder irnos.

— ¿Pero de qué hablan? ¿Si esa basura me despreció?— dijo con aire ofendido.

—Espera ¿qué?— No niego que me dio curiosidad pero no quise oír más, capaz ese mentiroso le había hecho lo mismo que a mí y no quería sentir lastima por ella.

—Vamos…-murmuré, pero mis palabras quedaron en el aire.

—Aj— bufó — Esa noche, aproveché en ir con la excusa de llevarle unos documentos y ya que estaba solo, decidí aprovechar en grande la situación. Se había levantado recién por lo que estaba tan sexy sin camisa. Que no resistí y lo besé. Sí. ¡Yo lo besé!- reafirmo al ver mi expresión —Pero no dejaba de detenerme. Ahí fue cuando llegaste y luego de tu escenita, me botó de la casa, del trabajo y decidió en ir por ti, claro, después de dar todo un sermón de que te AMABA y eso. Si no me equivoco se topó con su amigo rubio, el cual vi subiendo cuando yo ya me iba. Después de eso, no sé más. Igual, ignorarme a mí por — me dedicó una mirada de desprecio –Por ti—

Ino y Tenten iba a estrellarle un puño en su rostro pero las detuve.

—Gracias Karin — es lo único que se me ocurrió decir, está dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

—Eres una idiota. Al parecer dejaste a Sasuke ¿verdad? En verdad, debes ser realmente estúpida para pensar que ese idiota no te ama— y con eso, estuvo por irse pero Hina la llamó.

—Karin, si eso es verdad ¿Por qué te han visto tantas veces con él?— preguntó firme

—Oh eso, después de todo ese papelón que me hizo, el descarado quería que vaya a hablar contigo y explicara las cosas. Pero lógicamente me rehusé, tengo algo de dignidad ¿saben?— Sí, claro, una dignidad tirada al pasto. Observé a mis amigas rodar los ojos.

— ¿Y porque lo haces ahora? —

—Por qué no le encontré más razón de por qué no hacerlo. Sasuke ya fue para mí, ahora tengo…otras presas— dijo en un tono un tanto seductor—Así que es todo— Sin más se fue.

¡Oh Dios! He sido una total estúpida. Me alejé de él sabiendo que me amaba y sabiendo que nunca me pudo haber hecho eso. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar las cosas? ¡No había forma!

Acabamos nuestra pequeña salida de compras sin muchas ganas, aunque yo intentaba ponerles la mejor cara. Volví a casa, había logrado conseguir un pequeño departamento para no incomodar a mis padres. Tomé la ruta larga, pasando por el parque que quedaba frente a los edificios en donde vivía. Pensaba en que hubiera sido, en que hubiera sucedido si solo… Mis palabras se volvieron a quedar incompletas al verlo allí, de pie. Lucía tan bello con aquel traje. Giró su mirada hacía mí y volví a sentirme como una estúpida adolescente. Mi corazón palpitó a mil. Esas eran aquellas miradas que me mataban.

—Yo…— solté, no sabía que decir en realidad. Él caminó hacia mí.

— ¿Ahora si me crees?— preguntó con aquella voz sensual.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tú lo planeaste acaso? – Qué diga que no, porque si no, pensaré que es toda una treta. Qué sucedió pero busca la manera de reponerlo engañándome… Lo miré a los ojos.

—Naruto me lo dijo. Hinata le contó lo que sucedió hoy en el centro comercial y vine en cuanto lo oí de él— respondió. — ¿Ahora sí me creerás?

—Sasuke yo… lo siento mucho. Debía haber confiado en ti un poco más. Pero no fue fácil ver eso…— él caminaba hacia mí y yo no sabía en donde esconderme —Pero yo creo que no podemos…tú y yo… Ya no…— Qué manía de dejar mis frases inconclusas pero que bella forma es hacerlo con sus labios sobre los míos. Sintiendo aquel sentimiento revivir a mil. Haciendo lo que había deseado hacía tanto.

—Tú eres mía y yo…seré siempre tuyo— dijo entre susurros y besos. Y lo vi, en su mirada, en sus ojos, sabía que me decía la verdad, sabía que me amaba y sería siempre mío. Solo mío.

Y sonreí, sonreí como no lo hacía hace meses. Y lo besé sabiendo que todo estaría bien.

**FIN**

* * *

**Realmente quise hacerle un final trágico pero sé que a mi mejor amiga no le hubiera gustado. Así que bueno~***

**Espero un review al menos :D **

**Gracias n.n**

**Xiyozaqui***


End file.
